Most modern sugar cane loaders have some method of piling cut sugar cane stalks. The device used for this purpose is referred to as a piler. There are various types of pilers such as push pilers, chain pilers, football pilers and star pilers. These pilers all have two things in common. They all push and pile the cane and all define a pocket into which one of the pair of grab tine arrangements sweep in order for the grab to close about piled or accumulated cane stalks.
A problem associated with the known sugar cane loaders is that they all tend to cause soil to be mixed with the gathered cane stalks due to the action of the piler sliding across the ground and/or due to the action of the grab tine arrangements as they close about the piled cane. Various inventions have been tried to reduce the amount of soil being included with the sugar cane stalks being loaded. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,318; 4,614,476; 4,878,341; 4,962,637; 5,193,873; and 5,285,856.